This Woman's Work
by mfig
Summary: No Summary, it's a suprise!


[pic]  
  
  
  
This Woman's Work  
  
Disclaimer: "Buffy" does not belong to me in any way, but rather to UPN, FOX, and Joss Whedon.  
  
Category: It's a surprise!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: no summary, sorry. Guess you're going to have to read to find out.  
  
Authors note: I used lyrics from a great song I heard, but I'm not 100% sure on the lyrics, they may be a bit off.  
  
  
  
This Woman's work  
  
Ooh it's hard on the mind  
  
Now his part is over  
  
  
  
Buffy made her way inside the house. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, crying for him. She made her way upstairs to her bedroom, but on the way she found so many reminders of him. 'Every were there's a part of him' Buffy could feel her chest tightening and her tears threatening to spill over once more, she had never cried as much as she had today. Except when her mother died.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 This woman's work  
  
Ooh it's hard on the mind  
  
Now his part is over  
  
  
  
Upstairs things weren't any easier, she passed by the baby's room and looked inside, 'one month left to go' she thought to herself, a little bit of happiness filling her up but only a little. She finally made her way to her bedroom, their bedroom. She laid on his side of the bed, 'God, it still smelled like him' Buffy felt a little bit of comfort from the familiar smell of his after shave, cologne, and the undeniable smell that was him mixed together. Although she could smell him, she couldn't feel his warmth or weight, that would envelope her into a cocoon of love. She never felt more precious and loved as she did in his strong arms.  
  
Buffy couldn't hold it in any more, she was curled up into a little ball and was sobbing so much that her shoulder would shake from all her crying. A while later, she didn't now how long, she had stopped crying and just lied for a moment. She lied and listened to the house, but there was nothing. Only the sound of her breathing.  
  
  
  
1.2 I know you have a little life in yet  
  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
  
I know you have a little life in yet  
  
I know you have a lot of strength  
  
  
  
Buffy protectively put her hand to her swollen stomach. She was eight months pregnant; the baby would be the only true reminder of him she had left. She wasn't gonna let anything harm their baby, this baby was a miracle. No slayer had ever had a child; she would be the first, as she was the first slayer to marry her watcher.  
  
That's right, a year after Giles had left Sunnydale he had come back. Things were different then, she was back to normal and better, things between her Dawn were terrific, and she had broken up her "relationship" with Spike or whatever the hell that had been. Slowly things between her and Giles became good again, even better than before. Slowly their feelings for each other had changed in to something more. But it wasn't until her 24th birthday until he made the first move, and boy what a move. Thinking about it still took her breath away. He had cornered her in the hallway and gave her a breath-taking kiss. It was passionate and delicate at first, but as she sheered him on, matching him kiss for kiss, he became bolder. He immediately introduced his tongue into the whole mix and as they say the rest was history.  
  
Buffy let a smile grace her face when she remembered their wedding; it had been small and intimate. She had worn a beautiful white gown and her hair up, she had felt incredible. He had on a tux and looked absolutely delicious, she thought to herself. Things surprisingly had gone off with out a hitch. It was the most perfect day of her life. After that life was good, it was awesome. They had brought a new house and things were really good. That was 'wow, four years ago' Buffy thought. Life had been wonderful until this morning. This morning her whole world had come crushing down.  
  
  
  
1.2.1 Ooh it's hard on the mind  
  
Now that his part is done  
  
  
  
They had opened the magic box as usual, but they weren't expecting to be mugged that morning. She couldn't remember the exact details, but they didn't really matter because the end result was the same. Giles was dead. In a matter of minutes he had bled to death, already dead when the ambulance had arrived. Buffy could still remember being cover in his blood, his head on her lap. He had looked at her, put his hand on her swollen belly and had half whispered and half mouthed the words, "I love you". After that he had passed on. After that life wasn't good, it was horrible. These past four years life had been a dream and now it was a nightmare.  
  
1.3 Oh, darling make it go away  
  
1.3.1 Just make it go away  
  
Buffy at that moment had wished with all her heart that things would of happen different, that she would have been able to save Giles. But now it was too late. Now she would have to wipe her tears, hold her head up high, and carry on for her and their child. 'It's exactly what he would of done' she thought. She would put on her brave face and live, live for him and their child. Suddenly Buffy felt the baby kicking, he was a kicker, sometimes kept her up all night kicking. Giles would laugh and spent the whole night feeling his kicks, with the most adorable face of awe. "Patient little one" he would coo to he unborn child, "your time will come soon" he would promised to their unborn child.  
  
  
  
1.4 All those things I should said, but that I never said  
  
1.5 All those things we should of done, though we never did  
  
  
  
When he finally did come, there was never a child that was loved more than was Rupert Xander Giles. He was smart, wise, and had a heart of gold; 'he's exactly like his father' everyone would say. Although the boy never met his father, he knew who his father had been.  
  
One thing the boy never told his mother or any other living soul was that his father had always been with him. Since he was little he would close his eyes and there his father would be, on a white beautiful beach, there his father would be for the rest of the boy's life, and there life would be good again.  
  
1.5.1 Oh, darling make it go away  
  
Just make it go away.  
  
Finis 


End file.
